A Veela's Tribulations and Adventures!
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Karma can truly be a bitch sometimes. And can play with your fate as well. Draco's discovered his Veela roots post-Hogwarts and post-war and is trying to find out who his mate is. He thinks it's Hermione Granger, as she is showing the Signs for it, but can't be sure about it. Follow him through his adventures while he's struggling to find his mate in the big Wizarding world. Enjoy.
1. Oops, you're a Veela, Draco!

Brief Summary: Karma can truly be a bitch sometimes. And can play with your fate as well. Draco's discovered his Veela roots post-Hogwarts and post-war and is trying to find out who his mate is. He thinks it's Hermione Granger, as she is showing the Signs for it, but can't be sure about it. Follow him through his adventures while he's struggling to find his mate in the big Wizarding world. The Malfoys are neutral in the Pure-blood vs Muggle-borns ideology after the war. Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I borrowed the plot from many other Veela stories, but with my own twists and turns. Hope Dramione fans will appreciate it!

"Draco, Draco, come downstairs and have dinner with us!" Lucius called his only son downstairs one summer evening. Draco, who was working at the Wizadring Hospital with Hermione Granger, was having 2 days off. And so he spent it with his parents, in his parents' House.

"Yes Father, I'm coming down! What are we having today?"

"Everything you love son!" Narcissa answered and looked at her son, all grown up. She was very proud of him, as a mother, and he was such a handsome young man, except he didn't know he wasn't exactly human and they were going to tell him now.

"So Draco, your Mother asked the House-elves to make everything you love for today's supper, because we've got something important to tell you!"

"What, father?"

"Son, you are a Veela." Draco blinked three times, not digesting the information.

"WHAT?! NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Yes we are sorry we didn't tell you any sooner!"

"And you want me to believe this now?"

"Listen son, I've been ignoring my Veela heritage for far too long, because I really felt ashamed of it. However, it's Post-war and we Pure-bloods lost it."

"And what does it mean for me?" asked a very perplexed Draco, not knowing why his Father was telling him this, out of the blue.

"It means, Draco dear, that you'll need to find your mate, and make her or him yours."

"How can I find my mate? I don't even know where to begin and I don't know if this is true or not…"

"It is true, Draco! Your Mother is my mate, and I made her mine in our 7th year! She detested me before, but she gradually came to love me, with me showering her with gifts! And being nicer to her and her group!"

"It's not possible, me a Veela? And I have a bloody mate! And I've no idea who she or he is! Maybe he or she hates me! And are you sure my mate can be male too? I've shown attraction only to girls!" Draco just couldn't believe his parents. "_Why didn't you tell me sooner?_" He wanted to ask his parents this question, but restrained himself because he only half-believed them.

"Yes, absolutely certain, your mate can also be male! Because my dear Draco, love transcends everything, even genders."

"But I'm not into males! I'm into females!"

"You must be open to the possibility of having a male mate, Draco!"

"Homosexuality is disgusting!" He blurted out.

"No, Draco love knows no gender and love is blind!"

"And anyways, you haven't found your mate yet, so there's no need to panic about that. Maybe your mate is female after all!" said Lucius, more reasonably.

"And how do I find my mate?"

"When you're around her or him, you'll swoon to her or his scent. He or she will smell so delicious to you, that you won't be able to resist it. And you'll want to be around this smell forever."

"Are there any other ways to identify my mate?" He was beginning to somewhat believe it now, seeing how serious his two parents were.

"You will feel overly-protective and possessive towards him or her, and overly jealous when someone else is trying to win their affections."

"I've felt this way towards Weasley, when he was flirting with Hermione. Could it be her?"

"You'll have to smell her to ascertain this, you cannot base it only on your feeling jealous towards Ronald Weasley."

"I'm doomed if it's her! She hates my guts and would never ever let me get close enough to her to smell her!"

"Well, you'll just have to use your wits and make it look like an accident." Narcissa suggested.

"And be nicer to her as well."

"No, she'll think it's a ploy!" said Draco melodramatically and desperately.

Narcissa, amused by her son's antics, said:

"Well, we're not eve 100% sure it's her yet. Maybe it's somebody else."

"Yeah, maybe it's one of your fellow Slytherin females! It's going to be a lot easier for you if it were one of them!

"But I really do hope it's not! I hate those fake, Pure-blood girls, who are only after my wealth, my good looks and my social status in the Wizarding world. Hermione will be a challenge for me, but she's worth it." said Draco defensively.

"So you do admit having a secret crush on her?"

"Yes, Mother. I do. But if she were my mate, she's going to make my life hell!"

"And we don't know anything yet about your mate. She's just one possible candidate, there are tons of other girls in this world!"

"But I secretly want her to be my mate, so I can use this excuse to pursue her romantically like I've always wanted to while she and I were at Hogwarts. And she can't say no to me if she is my one, can she?"

"Actually, yes she can, but she'll sentence you both to death if she did though."

"But I still don't know if it's her or not. And where do I start finding my mate?" Draco said desperately.

"You can start at work, in St-Mungo's. There are many Witches and Wizards in the Hospital!" Narcissa suggested.

"Yes, I'll try at work. And apart from being excessively jealous towards whoever who tries to win my mate's feelings, and she or her scent being irresistible to me, is there any other way to know it's her?"

"Or him. Yes, you will feel his or her pain, his and her joy. You'll feel everything he or she feels and, after making him or her yours, you'll be able to hear his or her innermost thoughts."

"So the Veela's mind, in this instance, me, will be connected to his or her mate's?"

"Exactly, Draco, through the Veela Bond after he or she accepted it." said Lucius fatally.

That night, before going into the land of dreams, he began to think more and more about this. It was a lot for him to swallow. All his life he thought his blood was one of the Purest of the Pure. Now he was tainted with Veela blood in him. Maybe his parents were joking with him? "_No, if they were, they wouldn't be this serious with me and probably Father hid this fact for our family's sake during the war_." He thought. And he wondered if his mate was Hermione Granger or not, the Muggle-born he loathed, harassed and taunted for 7 years. It was going to be impossible for him to convince her if she indeed were his mate.


	2. Oh Merlin! her Scent!

Draco, after his short vacation with his parents at home, and after having learnt he was a bloody Veela, still couldn't quite believe it. But try as he might, he couldn't deny it. At work, he was unable to concentrate, because he was thinking constantly about his mate and who could she or he be. And he was still quite disgusted at the thought that his mate might be male. He fervently hoped his mate was a she, and not a he. Although, he has fully grown out of his prejudices against Muggle-borns and did view them as Witches and Wizards now, he still had some qualms about homosexuality. He was talking to himself in St-Mungo's, when he was having a quick break.

"_Me, a homosexual?_" He was asking himself.

"_No, absolutely not possible_. _I've never shown any attraction to guys, only to girls!" _He was trying to reassure himself and thinking that fate can't be so mean to him.

Today, at work, he was working on a patient who had a rare insanity disease. He had to report to the Insanity department's Head, who was his boss, in St-Mungo's and wasn't very attentive to him, but rather thinking about who his mate could be.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you listening to me?" His Head asked him.

"No, I'm not, I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

"Sure, so let's go on, what did you learn about Miss Matilda Huggs while you were talking to her?"

"She doesn't know she's a Witch anymore, and has almost forgotten everything she's learnt when she was at Hogwarts. So she does things, the Muggle way."

"Ahh, I see, quite a problem. Some people, after a trauma, don't remember certain things about themselves. What other things have you noted about her?"

"She thinks magic doesn't exist Sir, and even after I've cast some Spells in front of her, she still didn't believe it, and said I was a demon."

"Ah yes, Muggles, as Miss Hermione Granger told me, tend to think Witches and Wizards are demonic, and even sinful creatures because of their religion. Miss Huggs must have been raised in a very religious family, for her to react that way. I want you to partner up with Miss Granger, a Muggle-Born and find a solution to this, without using magic first, because the spells to make someone remember things about himself or herself can permanently damage one's brains and body and soul."

"I understand, sir."

"_So_ _I'm going work jointly with Granger, and now I'll know for sure if my mate is her or not her._" He thought inwardly. And he was pleased his Department's Head chose her as his partner, because then he could smell her, without any awkwardness.

Hermione Granger was also speaking with her Head and her other colleagues, about Magical creatures and one patient's special situation: Fleur Delacour's, a Veela admitted into the Hospital's care after her marriage to someone who wasn't her mate.

"Hello Mam, how are you today?" said Hermione casually. She and her Head of Department were really close to each other. They both specialized in Care of Magical Creatures.

"I am fine, thank you, Hermione. Please sit yourself down and let's talk about your recent discoveries and the like about Miss Fleur Delacour."

"Well, Fleur Delacour had been admitted into our Hospital for a while, because Bill wasn't her mate, so she's almost losing it right now. She divorced him after almost a year of marriage to him, but she couldn't find her mate and that's the most painful thing for her."

"Yes, for a Veela, it is the must hurtful thing to not be able to find her or his mate. I hope she'll find him or her soon and her ex-husband Bill didn't blame her for leaving him because she must be with her or his mate."

"Veelas can have female or male mates?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Yes. Thank you for taking proper care of her all this time."

"Why are you thanking me? I'm only doing my job as a Healer. Now, if you don't have anything more to say to me, I'll be back to Fleur."

"No wait, Hermione, about that, we've decided someone else should care for Fleur Delacour, somebody who's an expert in Veelas."

"So you've hired someone behind my back to take my job, without telling me eh?" Hermione was now internally very furious.

"Will you calm down, please! I haven't finished! You are reassigned to Matilda Huggs' case, because I and my coworker think it'll be more suitable for you."

"Without consulting me first?"

"Well, I am consulting you now." said her Head of Department smugly.

"May I know why I've been reassigned to her?"

"Because she's a Muggle-born who forgot all about being a Witch after the war. And before you go, let me tell you something else, it's been decided you'll need to work with Draco Malfoy, who is a specialist in the Magical Insanity department."

"Why him and me? You know it very well that he and I can't get along, it'll be worse for the patient, Mam."

"No, I don't think so, with your knowledge about Muggle psychology and mind diseases, and with his expertise on Magical insanity, I'm sure you'll find a way to cure her strange illness. And you can't go against the Insanity Head's decision. He chose you and Malfoy for a reason, and it's because he believes in you both."

After her talk with her manager, she was walking furiously and thinking deeply about it. "_Why do they think Malfoy and I would work great together? Do they not know about our history at School? Why are they forcing us to be partners? It's_ _unfair_!" She was silently rebelling against her reassignment and her being forced to work with Draco Malfoy, her enemy at school. Although she and he didn't openly insult each other anymore and acted like adults in the Hospital, they still avoided speaking to each other whenever possible. Alas, forced to work with Draco Malfoy, she could no longer escape him.

With these thoughts swirling in her mind, she bumped accidentally into Draco Malfoy, at lunch break, who just got the news as well.

"Just the person I hoped to meet", she said, with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Hello to you too, Granger. Did you know about us being partners?"

"Yes, I met my Department's Head a while ago, I suppose you've learnt it the same way as I did."

"Exactly, trust me, it's going to be lots of fun!"

"Lots of fun, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, just that I'm looking forward to working with you." She was utterly taken aback by his civility to her.

"Wow, Malfoy, you're being quite polite to me, what has happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just figured if we were going to work together, I'd better be more polite to you." He lied to her about it. In truth, he was looking forward to get to know her more and to find out if she were his mate or not. He knew she specialized in Magical Creatures at St-Mungo's, and coincidentally, he happened to be a Veela, one of the rarest creatures in the whole Wizarding world.

"Same here. I think it's for the patient's best interests if we got along, and if we didn't kill each other while working together on her case."

"Yes, Granger, you're right." Unknown to Granger, as he was talking to her, he was starting to smell something really delicate in the air. And his sniffing the air around her startled her, so she asked him:

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"What I am doing? Nothing!" He tried to hide his sniffing from her. "_Oh Merlin, she smells so good! I have to smell more of her!_"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MALFOY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Granger bellowed this time, not knowing what was going on with her new teammate.

"NOTHING!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME NOTHING! I saw you sniffing the air, now tell me, why were you doing that?"

"There is no why. You just have no idea how good you smelled to me." answered Malfoy, half-honestly.

"Excuse-me, did you just say how good I smelled to you? It must be my new perfume."

"Yeah, it must be that. Anyways, lunch's over, I'll see you when we'll have to work on Miss Hugg's case together." He sweat dropped after she left. He added to himself:

"Oh Merlin, her smell! That was possibly the best thing ever in the whole world: gingerbread spice and chocolate, my favourites."

For him, it was as Lucius Malfoy, his father, described to him, 2 days ago: when he was around her, her scent was sweetly intoxicating to him. "I think I've found my mate! And thank God it's a she, and not a he! And a stunningly gorgeous she."

Part of him was overjoyed about that, because he didn't have to look any further, and didn't have to suffer Fleur's fate, but part of him told him it wasn't going to be a picnic for him to tell her about it. "_She won't believe me if I told her I was a Veela and she is my mate. And she won't be so willing either._" He said sadly to himself. He wanted to have her now and to be around her exquisite aroma forever, like his father told him he would, once he's found his soulmate. He slowly fainted because she wasn't around him anymore and he couldn't smell her addicting fragrances anymore. He needed to be around her aroma like he needed to breath.


	3. Get off MY Mate, Weasley!

The next day, the cleaning guy at St-Mungo's found Draco Malfoy, collapsed on the floor. He immediately picked him up and brought him to the Emergency Aisle. There, his colleagues were trying to find a way to revive him. His Head and boss finally said:

"ENERVATE."

Draco, brought back to life from the unconscious realm, saw his coworkers here.

"Hello everyone, how long have I been out?"

"For about one night and one morning, we're in the afternoon, Draco. You should take the day off, since you collapsed yesterday night." said Blaise Zabini, his friend and colleague. He was working in the Emergency wing with many others.

"No, I can't, Blaise!"

"What do you mean, no you can't? You've been over-working yourself to death!" A worried Zabini shot back.

"I have to be around her at all times!"

"Who are you talking about? I'm so confused!"

"I'll start by the beginning, about 3 days ago, I found out I was a Veela. And I had a mate and yesterday, if my life couldn't get any worse, I learnt my mate was Hermione Granger."

"What? Salazar's beard! Are you kidding me? You can't be serious!"

"I am deadly serious, Blaise. My parents told me all about the Signs of being a Veela about a few days ago. And I can just smell her and I just want to be around her in general!"

"You got to tell her. Listen, mate, I don't know much about Veelas and their mates, but our resident Veela expert said when he was tending to Fleur Delacour and I was there, that they must tell their mates about them being a Veela's mate, right after identifying them."

"But I can't, she hates me."

"Maybe she doesn't. Don't be so pessimistic about it. Maybe she's changed her mind about you. You've been working fine with her lately, on Matilda Hugg's situation, right?"

"How do you know so much about my private life?"

"Your Head told me."

"That meddlesome old fool—"

"He's just trying to look after you, that's all."

"Well he doesn't need to do that. I am a grown man, I can take care of myself." retorted Draco.

"Apparently, you can't even tell your mate she is yours, and you need to tell her once you know she's yours." Blaise shot back at Draco.

"Well, I don't want to tell her, because I don't want her to be mad at me once she finds out, and I want to give her a choice."

"Thing is, Draco, a Veela doesn't have a choice, and she, as your mate, doesn't have one in the matter either. This is all according to Mr. Veela specialist here. So, you're pretty much stuck together against your will."

"She's going to be furious once I tell her about it. And I can't face her fury, I just can't."

"Her fury is one small problem, compared to facing her rejection once she knows she's your mate."

"Thanks for being so encouraging. And anyways, I got to go see Hermione and talk to her about Matilda Huggs." And he was feeling rather dizzy now, since he was so far away from his mate's scent. He had to find her and go to her now.

"You have to talk to her, because you need to be around her, Drake. That's just a pretext to be around her."

"Whatever, Blaise, you're too sharp for your own good. One day, you're going to loose your job after overhearing someone's important secret."

"I don't care, I can afford to not work. But your mate can't."

"Whatever you think, Blaise, I got to go to Hermione." When he was talking to Hermione, Draco still called her Granger, but with his closest friends and colleagues, he secretly called her Hermione. And he found her name to be so sweet and so fitting for her. He often thought random things such like these about his mate.

And so he went to find Hermione Granger, in the Insanity Department's room for those who can't remember things about themselves anymore, such like the case he and she were collaborating on together.

"Hello, Granger. How is it been for you?"

"I've been fine, thank you. So any bright ideas on how to make her remember she is a Witch and not a Muggle?"

"No. But we've got a bigger problem than that. She thinks magic doesn't exist, even after I've demonstrated it to her in front of her eyes, she won't believe in it."

"Maybe it's better if we let her live as a complete Muggle."

"No, there must be a way to make her remember about being a Witch."

"And your Head of Department told me we should try it the Muggle way. I know some Muggle techniques, but I'm not an expert on that."

"Oh my, Granger, admitting to not knowing something." commented Draco. As he was discussing with her about their patient, he could smell her gingerbread and chocolate scent to his heart's content. And now he didn't need to sniff her anymore, he could just smell her normally, because her wonderful aroma was overwhelming his senses. Whereas before, he had to sniff her because there was just a very faint fragrance emanating from her.

"Whatever, anyways, I think we should place her in a Muggle mental hospital, maybe they know more than we do about it."

"No, we should try with what we know. And anyway, she is Witch, not a Muggle." Hermione was positively and agreeably surprised by Malfoy calling her a Witch. Previously, in their school years, she remembered him not considering Muggle-borns as Witches and Wizards.

"Maybe they could help her more than we can."

"No, what if she showed some involuntary magical abilities and revealed her Witch's powers to the Muggles?"

"Yes, you're right. I haven't thought about that. You're being quite considerate actually, Malfoy."

"I'm always putting the patient's well-being before anything else, Granger, like you should too, as a Healer."

"I agree, yes."

Although she verbally agreed with him, mentally she was fuming and saying to herself, after work : "How dare he tell me what I should do? That arrogant bastard." In the evening, she was with Ron and Harry now, in the Hog's Head Inn, in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, except I have to work with Malfoy, St-Mungo's Heads put us together and thought we would make a great team." Ron choked on his butterbeer after hearing about that.

"Poor you, 'Mione. What did the Ferret do to you? I'll show him."

"No, you won't. It was the Heads' decision and I can't go against them or I'll lose my job over it. So I'll just have to suffer Malfoy in resigned silence."

"Can't you ask to be reassigned to someone else?" Harry suggested.

"I've just been reassigned from Fleur Delacour to Matilda Huggs'. I can't ask for another one."

"Okay."

"But boys, how are your work lives?"

"Pretty good, 'Mione, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry and I have been tracking down some remaining Death-Eaters."

"And did you catch any?"

"Yes, we've caught Dolohov, Macnair. But Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are still on the loose."

"That's great news. The world would be better without those Death-Eaters."

"Yes, 'Mione." As he was agreeing with her, Ron was starting to hold her hand and to get closer and closer to her, much to Hermione's annoyance. She wasn't comfortable when boys were this close to her physically, especially if it were Ron and Harry, because they were her best friends. She'd never think of them as possible love interests.

And to Draco Malfoy's taste, Ron was being too close to his mate, Hermione Granger. While she was complaining and venting to Harry and Ron about her having to work with him, Draco was at home, dinning with his parents and the family's house-elves. He told them all about Hermione being his mate. His Mother and Father were ecstatic about it, and congratulated him about finding her.

Suddenly, as his mother was talking to him about their backyard's being redone, his face was, all of a sudden, contorted with anger and rage.

"Dear, what's the matter?" His mother inquired.

"It's my mate, Mother… I can feel her being too close to Weasley."

"Can you sense where she is, Dragon?" asked an anxious Lucius.

"Yes, she is in the Hog's Head, with Potter and Weasley. And Weasley's touching her right now. I have to go to her because she isn't liking it."

"You can feel Weasley touching her and her not liking it?"

"No, I can sense her."

"Draco, calm down, you can't go just like that! You'll be taken away by the Ministry of Magic, son."

"I have to go, you don't understand." Draco said stubbornly, not listening to reason anymore.

And so he Apparated in the Hog's Head Inn, before Lucius and Narcissa could restrain him. There, he saw, Ronald Weasley was indeed holding his mate's hand. Only seeing red, in a flash second and instinctively, he morphed into a bird-like creature, with his beak and wings growing. Hermione, Harry and other customers in the Inn, sat in baffled silence at the spectacle before them and didn't know what to do with a Veela who was blinded and enraged by savage jealousy.

"WEASLEY, GET OFF MY MATE!" roared a completely irrational Draco Malfoy, now in full Veela mode, ready to attack Ron. Ron, stunned, sat at their table without knowing what to do.

"Weasley, run for your life!" Narcissa told him. She and Lucius had followed their son in the Inn.


	4. Yes, you are my Mate, Hermione!

Ron did as Narcissa told him to do: he got up and ran out of the Inn after hastily leaving some money on the table. Hermione, the only one in the Pub, not disconcerted at what to do, got close to Draco Malfoy, in Veela form. Harry asked her:

"Are you mental, Hermione?"

"I know what I'm doing, Harry, I'll be fine. Besides, Malfoy just identified me as his mate. He won't hurt me." She replied back cryptically. But Harry wasn't convinced and said:

"Look, it's not the time to play heroes, Hermione!"

"I'm not 'playing heroes', Harry, I know what I'm doing! Just trust me."

"JUST TRUST YOU WHEN WE HAVE AN UNKNOWN WINGED CREATURE THERE!"

"Calm down, Harry, you're making it harder for me." And then, turning her face to Draco, she said to him soothingly:

"Look, I know you feel threatened by Ron, but he is just a friend. Will you turn back into your human self?" Draco, still angered, would not even listen to his mate's words. He wanted to fly towards Ron and to chase him, but Hermione put herself in front of him, and began humming a soft melody to him. She knew Veelas loved music and that it could calm him down, having worked with one closely for almost a year. At that, Draco finally simmered down, and listened to his mate's mesmerizing voice. Her voice had some calming effects on him. As she sang to him, she got closer to him and stroke his wings. It was pure heaven for him. He loved his mate's hand on his wings. Because he was much taller than her, he bent down to her level for her to more easily stroke his left wing. Now Draco, loving his mate's touch on him, deliberately didn't grow back in his human self yet, because he wanted to feel the ecstasy again, again and again.

But he had to turn back into his human self, as the Pub's customers were all staring at him. And he didn't like that, so he got back to his human self. Lucius paid the Pub's owner some money and asked him to not divulge this into the public eye. And the owner agreed to it, since the sum Draco's father paid him was amply enough to pay for the damages caused by Draco's sudden transformation into a Veela. After he calmed down, his mother said to Hermione:

"Let's go somewhere more private and talk about things, shall we?"

"Where are you bringing her?" Harry asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"In our Manor." answered Narcissa honestly.

"Why in your Manor?" asked Hermione this time.

"Because it's more private and no other people will be able to overhear anything we say in there."

"Fine, but if you start something fishy, I'm going to Disapparate into somewhere else."

"Granger, we won't be doing anything fishy, just want to discuss with you about me being a Veela." said Draco to Hermione.

"Fine, but there isn't anything to discuss about, I know you're a Veela—"

"And you are my mate."

"And so, what is there more to discuss about?"

"Some other things you should know about Veelas."

"Yes. Just come with us." Hermione couldn't think of any way to decline, so she followed the Malfoys into their Manor. There, she was greeted by some House-elves:

"Pinky at your service, Mistress." They also knew Hermione was Draco's mate and that was why they called her "Mistress" too, since she was going to be the new Mrs. Malfoy once Draco and she get married.

"Thank you, Pinky."

"Drinks, Miss Granger?" asked Lucius.

"No, it's fine, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said formally.

"So, why don't you sit down and why don't we start talking about my son, who is a Veela." started Narcissa.

"All right, in the Pub, when he told Ron to get off me, he was claiming me as his mate, right?"

"Yes, I'm very surprised you know so much about them. How do you know that?"

"I've worked with a Veela who didn't find her mate yet, Fleur Delacour, and who had to divorce her husband because he wasn't her mate. She married the wrong person. Although I don't know if Bill accepted it or not."

"My, that's tragic. And as you know, Veelas need to be with their mates or else they would die and unmated and unclaimed Veelas suffer a horrible fate."

"Yes. And you want to know if I'm willing to be Draco's mate?"

"Yes, but being a Veela's mate is very challenging, you won't be able to touch any other males, you must be with your Veela only. Do you think you can manage that?" asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"What do you take me for? I know Veelas are monogamous and highly faithful beings. And they can also only love their mate and be with their mates only."

"Yes correct. And that was why Draco felt threatened in the Hog's Head, because Weasley was touching you. He sensed it when you didn't like Weasley's touch. And he felt—"

"As though he needed to come to my rescue, to protect me." Hermione finished for her.

"Hermione, you're not against about being my mate, you don't think I'm lying to you?" asked Draco shyly.

"Draco, I saw you transform into a Veela with my own eyes, and I know a Veela's pain if their mate rejected them. So I'm not going to do the same to you, although we used to hate each other at Hogwarts."

"I underestimated you. I thought you were going to fight it, and you were going to reject me because you hate me. And I'm very sorry you had to learn it this way."

"Draco, you're a magical being, who deserves his mate's love. And besides, everyday when I was caring for Fleur, I would hear her screams because she wasn't with her mate. I wouldn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as she, even my worse enemy." She said truthfully. She wanted to make things difficult for Malfoy, but she just didn't have the heart to do it, and like she said, she didn't like seeing anyone hurt because of her.

"Thank you, Hermione for being so open-minded and so understanding towards me. I know I've been a git and a douchebag to you in the last 7-8 years, but I swear, I'll make it up to you and you won't regret your choice."

"But I want you to court me, Malfoy, and I want you to get my heart and my trust properly, like a Veela's supposed to do."

"_Damn, she knows too much about Veelas!_" He muttered to himself.

"Now before we get into the details of a Veela's Courting and Mating, I want you to know something else, Miss Granger, if you so much as look at another male, the Veela will feel intense pain and hurt. It's very easy to make a Veela jealous, so please don't do this to my son, just for the fun of it or on purpose." Narcissa said.

"I'm not that kind of person, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa, since you're going to be my future daughter in-law."

"Yes, Narcissa."

"And please call me Lucius, since I'll be your father in-law soon."

"Yes Lucius." It felt weird to Hermione to call Mr. Malfoy "Lucius", because she always called him "Mr. Malfoy" before. Narcissa continued:

"While we are happy you're not rejecting our son, despite your past hostility and animosity towards him, we would still like to elaborate on a Veela's Courting, and Mating rituals."

"As you know, Veelas must be mated, or else, they would die and part-Veelas'd become insane. The Courting takes place after the mate, in my son's case, you, accepted the Courtship. As you didn't refuse it, Draco can now start Courting you in the Veela fashion."

"What's the Courting for, Lucius? I mean, if I already accepted to be Draco's mate why does he need to Court me?"

"Because he needs to win your heart. You may be willing to be his life-mate, but he has to get your heart the Veela way as well. Think of it as a normal courtship. Usually when a boy wants a girl, what does he do?"

"Court her to and try to get her heart."

"Yes indeed, you're right. Woo her. And then, after the Courting, the Veela will have to Mate with their Soulmates. It is falsely and wrongly believed that for the Mating or Bonding ritual, a Veela needs to consummate their mates, but that's not true. He just needs to bite you and hug you, that's all. Of course, if you want to consummate your relationship with him, it's up to you."

"But why do I need to wait for it to happen? I've already accepted to be his mate."

"Because it's the natural process of being a Veela's mate. And besides, didn't you say you wanted Draco to win your heart?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it would be this way." Hermione protested lightly.

"But Hermione, it's how the Veelas do things. We, Witches and Wizards, cannot know why they are the way they are. It's been this way ever since the first Veela existed in the Wizarding World."

"Yes, I understand, Narcissa."

After their talk, it was raining heavily and Hermione couldn't go home, so she stayed in the Manor for the night and before going to sleep in their guest's room, Narcissa pulled her apart from Draco and Lucius and had a heart-to-heart, Mother to soon-to-be daughter-in-law, talk with her.

"Hermione, I know you're still doubtful about this relationship."

"No Narcissa, I'm not, I've fully consented to be his mate—"

"You're saying so, but I can read it on your face, you still distrust Draco because of what he did to you in school. But I can say he feels truly repentant about it. He's changed so much, so I'm asking you, as his Mother, would you give my son a chance to court you and to get your love? Without any prejudices against us, Slytherins or Pure-bloods." Hermione didn't know what the Malfoys thought about Muggle-borns after the war, as she and Draco rarely talked even when they were working in the Hospital.

"Yes, Narcissa, I want to give him a chance, because I know he's truly changed."

"Thank you, Hermione, for not being prejudiced against him because he was a Slytherin in school."

"I always thought it was silly to judge someone's merit by their School House. And I forgave him already, for everything he did to me in school. But I want him to try and get my heart and prove it to me that he is worthy of my love and my trust in him."

"I understand, Hermione, and thank you again, for everything. And before wishing you a good night, I'd like to tell you something else about Mating or Bonding Rituals that Lucius forgot to tell you, you'll have to claim my son as yours too, as he did this evening in the Inn. And although you're doing this because solely you are his mate, I still want you to try and love him. Good night Hermione."

"Yes, I will try to love him." She finally admitted to herself that she was only doing this because Draco was a Veela, and she was his mate, and that she didn't want him dead and not because she truly had feelings for him. But she was willing to give him this chance, to show her he had truly matured because she was a very positive girl and was willing to see everyone's good side.

Next Chapter: Hermione's Courtship begins! Tell me what did you think of this chapter or this fic on a whole? Too cheesy, too clichédor etc? Too rushed? Tell me please so I can improve my writing, thank you for your help and support!


	5. No, Hermione, I didn't plan to kiss you!

The next morning it was Saturday, so meaning a two days in the Manor for both Hermione and Draco. When Hermione woke up, she blinked twice after realizing she wasn't in her own room, but in a much bigger room, fully decorated with Green and Silver. She wondered for a moment where she was, because she was so unfamiliar with the place. And then, she remembered she had stayed over in Malfoy's manor after the fiasco in the Hog's Head with Ron. She really didn't want to go and face the Malfoys, who were strangers to her, especially the one she's supposed to be in love with: Draco Malfoy. It was hard for her to go downstairs and to have breakfast with the Malfoys.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking about the same things in the small dinette where he always had his morning meals. _"What does she like? Will she like the breakfast I made for her?_" Since she had consented to be his mate, and let him Court her, he decided to make breakfast for her himself. Unlike everyone else thought, Draco knew how to cook and it was one of his hobbies. When he was younger, he was taught how to cook by his family's House-elves. He just cooked, however, on very special occasions and his mate staying in his home was one. He hoped she'd appreciate his efforts and imagined her asking for another helping of his self-made foods. And him, proudly handing it over to her. As he didn't know what she liked, he went with what he liked to eat in the morning: pumpkin pie, magical apple dust pie, and much more. For drinks, he prepared some really good British tea a la Muggle. He knew Muggles drank tea when they had Breakfast, so he made her some. He also had a little something else for her as a gift. He really wished she'd like it.

As he was done preparing all this for her, he was wondering why was she so late to Breakfast, it was almost 10 a.m. So he asked his Mother worriedly:

"Mother, maybe she's changed her mind. Maybe she doesn't want to be my mate anymore?"

"No Draco, she's still sleeping and she needs it and maybe she's just lost about where she is. Give her some time to adjust to being in the Manor. And think about waking up in a completely strange place."

"All right Mother. But if in half an hour, she still isn't there, I'm going to get some House-elves to call her down for Breakfast." He said resolutely.

And Narcissa, Draco and Lucius were having breakfast by themselves, without Hermione for a while. Draco however, grew more and more worried about his mate's absence:

"Or maybe she's lost her way, I'll go and get some House-Elves to call her down." And so he did so and called Hermione down to the morning meal. The latter wasn't very happy about being called down so abruptly, since he interrupted her own thoughts and feelings about this place. She had been there once before, during the war, and it wasn't a good memory for her. Actually, she was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange for Gryffindor's sword. "How different it is now! Without her in it! She exclaimed after she went downstairs for Breakfast with the House-Elves.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked a confused Draco.

"You remember during the war, when your aunt Bellatrix was tormenting me and my friends for Gryffindor's sword? I just shudder at this very thought."

"Yes Miss Granger, we are very sorry about that. We wish this type of things never happened between us, but we can't go back in time." said Lucius to her, apologetically.

"Is that why you wouldn't come downstairs and eat with us?" asked Draco, nervously.

"No, it's because I didn't know where I was anymore. And then I remembered staying in your Manor for the night."

"Oh, all right. Why don't you have something to eat, Dear." entreated Narcissa, not wanting her to think about her sister Bellatrix torturing her in their Manor, seeing as this wouldn't be good for Draco's Courting her.

As she was thinking this, Hermione was taking a bite in the apple pie. "Delicious, I suppose your House-Elves made them?"

"No, I made them myself. Try some of the French stuff, it's called Bouillabaisse. I recall you liking it at the Yule Ball."

"Thank you, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius. But I can take care of myself." As she was eating, she noted a small parcel in front of her. Unsure as to what to do with it, she asked Malfoy:

"Draco, is that for me?"

"I thought you were intelligent. Why else would that be in front of you if it weren't for you?" Draco said only in humour, but she took it the wrong way.

"Conceited git!" She automatically responded back hotly.

Before they could hurt each other further more, however, Narcissa, as the peace-maker, said for her son:

"There, there, Dear. Don't be cross at my son, he was just teasing you." Hermione, calming down, opened the small package in front of her.

"Wow… Draco, it's so beautiful!" It was a silver charm-bracelet and made of the purest Silver possible.

"So do you like it?" asked an anxious Draco, eagerly waiting for his mate's answer. As he didn't know what he should get her, since he didn't know a thing about her, so he got her a Silver-charm bracelet, something every girl should like. But Hermione wasn't like any other girls, she wasn't materialistic and although she had to admit she felt good being appreciated this much by someone, she didn't like the fact that Draco spent a small fortune for her. And she really didn't like gifts. She recalled hating it when Ron bought her a small bottle of perfume and she hasn't changed her thoughts about getting gifts from guys. But seeing that Draco already got it for her, she didn't say anything bad about it.

"Yes I do like it, but you didn't have to buy me such an expensive gift! It must have cost you an arm and a leg!"

"No, actually, it didn't. Borgins and Burkes gave me a very fair deal for it. And besides, since yesterday you agreed to me Courting you, I thought to give you something to express my gratitude for you."

"Because I didn't say no to it?"

"Precisely."

"But I still don't think you ought to have spent anything for me—"

"You feel bad about it?"

"Yes kinda, like I don't deserve such a nice gift."

"You, for me, Hermione, deserve the best in the world. And it was nothing, I swear."

After breakfast, Draco led her in their Gardens and Hermione didn't talk about her present anymore. She awed at the scenery before her. It was truly the most magnificent Garden she ever saw in her life time. She was very fond of flowers, and there were ever so many in the Malfoys' Garden. They spent the day alone with each other there, just admiring the view. Lunch was outside with the whole family, also made by Draco himself, for his mate's pleasure. He loved it when his mate was drinking another bowl of his home-made soup. Suddenly, Hermione said:

"Oh crap! I forgot to write to my parents about me staying at your place! They must be worried sick about me!"

"Don't worry, Hermione, it's been taken care of. I sent them a normal letter by the Muggle post office." reassured Narcissa.

"Thank you, Narcissa for doing this for me." said Hermione, truly appreciating what her future mother in-law's done for her.

"Anything for my Dragon's mate."

"My Dragon?"

"Yes, it's my very own nickname for my only son. I called him this ever since he was born."

"That's so very cute!"

"It's not cute! I hate it when you call me that, Mother! And now that my mate knows about it, she could mercilessly tease me about it!"

"Come now, my Dragon, I'm not that evil! But I really like your Mother's nickname for you!" She imitated Narcissa's tone of voice to the perfection when she called him that.

"Oh Merlin! Not you too!" said an exasperated Draco.

All afternoon, she called Draco : my Dragon. Although he didn't find it particularly annoying when his mate called him that, though he tried to ask her to stop calling him that, but to no avail. Hermione liked it way too much. He figured it was her way to get back at him for all these scathing name-callings at school. After supper, he asked her what she'd like to do. She answered with:

"I'd like to go in the Gardens again, Draco. I love it there." He timidly and tentatively held his mate's hand all the way to their gorgeous backyard. She loved talking to a plant called "Spink" and she suspected there was a nymph in there. As she was so absorbed in talking with said plant, it was the perfect opportunity for Draco to get closer to her and to hold her waist. At first, Hermione thought nothing of it and didn't mind him doing that to her. But Draco the Veela wanted more of her, so he continued slowly snaking his hands and arms around her waist. Draco's Veela self, full with uncontrollable desire for his mate, spun her around forcefully, and kissed her square on the lips. As he was moving his lips against hers she pushed him away with such brute force with her two bare hands.

"YOU! You slimy snake! You were trying to seduce me all along! You planned this from the beginning!" She accused him.

"NO HERMIONE, PLEASE, I DIDN'T, I'm sorry!" Draco was trying desperately to apologize to her, not knowing his mate would react this way to his kissing her. He was attempting to comfort her, but Hermione won't be consoled. She felt as though Draco violated her without her agreement. She felt bitterly disappointed in Draco, because she truly thought he was better than that. After a while, she said to Draco determinately:

"I'm going back home!" And in tears, she fled the Malfoys' gardens and in the Manor she ran, out of Draco's sight and out of their Mansion she went, leaving a broken down Veela in his backyard.

Please leave a review! Tell me what you thought of my fanfic, thank you!


	6. Mr and Mrs Weasley's Advice on Veelas!

Narcissa heard Hermione leave the Malfoy Manor and her son's anguished voice. She and Lucius tried to stop her from going home:

"Whatever happened between my son and you, we can talk it over about it! There's no need for you to go home!"

But Hermione quickened her steps without listening to either of them, and she ran out of the Malfoys' as fast as she could. Narcissa rushed to find her son in the Gardens.

"She's already gone, Mother."

"Yes I know, Dear."

"Will you tell Mother what happened between you two?" said Narcissa after a moment of silence.

"It was my fault…. I was too… too caught up in the moment. The Veela in me wanted her so badly! I lost control of my internal desire for her! And then, I put my arms around her waist, and I kissed her against her will. I didn't want to kiss her at first, but I was unable to control my urges!" said a sobbing and hiccupping Draco.

"Don't worry Dear, she'll understand at work. At work, you're forced to work together, no?"

"Yes, but she could still refuse to talk to me or to even look at me!" The Veela wailed.

"Let the girl come around, I say!" said Lucius.

"But will she? He's got about a week to make her his!" asked Narcissa.

"I'm positive she will!"

"I don't think so, she spurned me in the Gardens, she could do it again!" Draco anticipated the worse from his mate.

"She can't be mad at you forever, she'll come to her senses! She'll see that you had no control over it yourself and that you weren't to blame for!" Lucius said, more sensibly.

"But she thinks I did it on purpose! She thinks I've been seducing her from the start!"

"That doesn't make any sense to me, she agreed to stay in the Manor, and she agreed to go in our Gardens with you, son." said Lucius again, calmly.

"But I forced a kiss on her!"

"Explain it to her that you weren't able to control your desire for her, and that your Veela self took over you!" suggested Narcissa.

"She won't understand my want for her and my need for her, Mother. She'll think I've tried to rape her!"

"A kiss isn't rape, Dear! She'll come around this when she'll cool down and realize it wasn't your fault."

All day long, his Father and Mother were reasoning with him like this back and forth, trying to tell him his mate will see he was innocent in this and everything. But it didn't work on Draco, he always thought the worse would happen with his mate. In the afternoon, he couldn't take it anymore, being so far away from his mate, so he smashed mirrors and broke furnitures. His room, previously gorgeously decorated with his trophies at school and an expensive mahogany bed, now looked like a wreck. He just couldn't forgive himself for having done this to her and he felt terribly guilty about it. Narcissa went into her son's room, only to find it in such a mess. She said calmly:

"Reparo." And the room was re-furnished and re-decorated the way it was before.

"Draco, my Dragon, stop being angry at yourself, and violence can't solve anything." She said soothingly to him.

"But Mother, I just can't face her at work tomorrow."

"Then take a day off."

"No, I don't want to. I have to see Hermione and at least, try to talk to her over things." He was so conflicted inside. Half of him wanted to talk it over with Hermione, yet the other half of him knew she won't easily be convinced about him not being guilty of what she's accused him of yesterday.

"What you should do right now, is to calm yourself down and think of a way to approach her."

"That's my problem, Mother, I can't do it. She'll refuse to even speak to me."

"Maybe she won't. Maybe, after a while of thinking it over, she'll forgive you."

"I doubt it, Mother."

And it was with these dark thoughts that Draco went to bed. "_Will she accept my apology if I apologized to her properly tomorrow at work?_"

As Draco was thinking of a way to approach this with her and falling asleep in his overly large four poster bed, Hermione was with the Weasleys at the Burrow, and she was still crying. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got worried about her and asked her:

"Honey, is something the matter?"

"Yes, that Veela, Malfoy!" was all she managed to say.

"What? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't understand a word you said."

"You all know yesterday I was at the Malfoys', and Draco is a Veela and I am his mate." Hermione said all in one breath.

"And something terrible must have happened to you?" inquired Mr. Weasley, sympathetically.

"And he was trying to seduce me while we were in their Gardens! He kissed me without asking my permission for it!"

"Is that what you're upset about dear?"

"Yes. I knew they were plotting something fishy when they asked me to go to their Manor. I'll never trust him again! I was too naive to think he'd change!" She was now ranting to them.

"Hermione, listen to yourself, you're not making any sense, it was after the incident with Ron, yes?"

"Yeah and?"

"They couldn't have been planning it because, in case you forgot, you agreed to go to their Manor and did you agree to go to their Gardens too?"

"Yes, but I didn't agree to the kiss!"

"But you've told us Veelas were very sexual creatures. So it's normal for him to want to kiss you."

"You don't think he'd been scheming this all along?"

"No, think about the accident with Ron. Was that planned? Certainly not. And they've invited you to their Manor because they had to explain some things to you, right?"

"Yes, but that didn't give him the right to forcefully kiss me!" Hermione said emotionally.

"You're right about that, though I know Veelas sometimes can't control their emotions and their impulses and their sexual urges, Hermione, and you are Malfoy's mate, yes?"

"Yeah, I am his mate, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, imagine yourself caught in the moment, and caught in an impulse, wanting to kiss your boyfriend. Veelas just feel it more strongly and more intensively about their mates than we humans do about our boyfriends or girlfriends. And Unbonded Veelas, such like Draco Malfoy and Fleur Delacour, aren't able to control themselves when they have sudden urges such like you've described to us."

"Mrs. Weasley, how do you know so much about them?"

"My ex daughter in-law, who you've worked with for quite some time, explained these things to us when she was married to my Bill and when they were visiting us. She said, at times, the Veela just has to give into their impulses. I'd imagine this must have happened to young Mr. Malfoy, your Veela."

"Speaking of Fleur, did she find her mate yet?"

"Yes, at last, she did. But weren't you Fleur's caretaker?" asked a puzzled Mrs. Weasley.

"Not anymore, I've been reassigned to somebody else. And so I had no news about her since then. And that's great for her, who is it?"

"Someone from France: named Vitalin Demers."

"Such a fancy name!"

"Yes, French are all this way. Now Vitalin is from a very noble Wizarding house, the Demers, who have long been the Purest Wizards in all of France. She met him just yesterday when St-Mungo's agreed to let her out to search for her mate, after I made a special request for her on the matter."

"A bit like the Malfoys in England, right?"

"Yes, until they found out they had Veela blood in them. That pissed Lucius off to no end."

"You knew about Lucius having Veela blood in him then?"

"Yes. It was hilarious when he was Courting Narcissa. Narcissa hated him, but she was his mate, so he had to get her heart!" Mrs. Weasley said, laughing heartily at said memory. Hermione laughed with her too, less angry at Draco.

"So does this mean you'll forgive young Mr. Malfoy for his honest mistake?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, I've forgiven him, but I won't take him back just yet, I want to make it harder for him." said Hermione mischievously.

"Just don't be too hard on him, he's going to go insane and die if he doesn't mate with you in about a week."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be his 19th birthday on June 5th, in one week. He has to bond with you before that."

"I thought it was on the Veela's 18th birthday, he or she had to be claimed by his or her mate?"

"No, that's a myth, Hermione. They actually have until their next birthday after they've found their mates. Since he's identified you as his mate, a bit before his 19th birthday, he'll die on June 5th if you don't Bond with him. And the Bonding ceremony requires for you and him to—"

"I know all about it, the Malfoys have explained it to me. He's got to take a bite in me and hug me, and I have to return the favour."

"Yes Dear. So please don't mad at him for keeps. It'll be almost unbearable for him if you do so." urged Mrs. Weasley, sympathetic to Malfoy's predicament, because she's seen her ex-daughter-in-law's suffering as an Unmated Veela.

"I won't, I just want him to know I'm not an easy girl, that's all and that he has to earn my respect and my love too."

"You're starting to fall in love with him?"

"A bit, yes." She finally admitted to Ron's parents.

"My Hermione, all grown up." said Mrs. Weasley, teary-eyed.

"She's not your daughter." Mr. Weasley reminded his wife a tad insensitively.

"She's like one to me. Hermione, Ginny, they make no difference to me, they're all my daughters to me."

"Would you two stop it please? I'm very glad Mrs. Weasley thinks of me as her daughter and grateful to her because she solved my problem with Draco."

And then, Hermione went back to her parent's house, after one evening at the Burrow and talking to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. She felt so stupid for accusing Draco for something he couldn't control now._ "I forgave him. But will he forgive me for this?" _She hoped he would, but she'll have to see tomorrow.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT PARTS WHEN THEY RECONCILE WITH EACH OTHER! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS/THOUGHTS/IDEAS ABOUT MY FANFICS! PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU WANT IT, THANK YOU! I'M WRITING FOR YOU READERS, AFTER ALL!


	7. Hard to ignore a Veela's Soul!

The following day at work, Hermione found a short note on her desk. She opened the elegantly wrapped owl and read it to herself:

"To Hermione Granger,

I am sorry for my rashness. But please, you must understand, it wasn't intentional on my part. I never meant to kiss you or to seduce you in anyway. Please, tell me you forgive me for it!

From:

Your Veela forever,

Draco Malfoy."

After she was done reading it, she fully intended to ignore the letter and to burn it with the Incendio spell, seeing as she still resented Draco for what he's done to her. "_For Merlin's sake, that pompous jerk forced a kiss on me and he expected me to forgive him right away?_" She was utterly humiliated when he pressed his lips against hers in his Gardens. And his forcefulness was still too fresh and hot in her memory for her to look pass it. Although she completely understood now why he did that to her, she wasn't quite ready to forgive him and to be back in his arms again. In fact, she wanted to stay away from him as much as she can. Because really, she was afraid he might do this to her again, though rationally, she knew deep down in her heart, he would never hurt her whether intentionally or not, and that kiss was truly an unfortunate accident. But she still felt she could not entirely forgive him for this. After all, a forced first kiss wasn't to be taken lightly by her. So all Monday morning, she would talk to Draco, only when it was strictly necessary and only about their work.

Though as resolute as she was, however, it wasn't a piece of cake either for her to ignore Draco's silverish-grey eyes on her while they were talking to Matilda Huggs and his feeling remorseful and his regrets about Saturday's events. She could feel how much he hated himself for his uncontrolled actions towards her while she was a guest in his home. Although she did know he scolded and berated himself for it, she still resolved to not forgive him so easily.

As for Draco, this was living Hell for him. He was trying his hardest to lock his eyes with Hermione's, yet failed miserably at each turn because she would instantly look away whenever she felt his eyes on her. And his Veela side's longing for his Mate's forgiveness didn't help him either. And he was sure she ignored the note he sent her this morning too. How he wished he could explain himself to her in person, but she never gave him a chance to. She was always discussing about Matilda Huggs' situation with him, never about the tragedy that took place between them. Whenever he would broach the subject, she would just say: "I don't like mixing work with my private love life. And do you want the whole hospital to know about us, Malfoy?" Draco winced at her using his family name because this reminded him of their past hatred for each other; and he wanted to defy her and to answer yes, but didn't have the courage to since he knew she still felt bitter about their kiss. As he also wanted to know why she felt so intensely about him kissing her, so he dug deeper into her mind with his Veela abilities to find out the real reason why exactly she was so mad at him over his innocent mistake. And it came as a shocker to him: it wasn't so much because the kiss was not so consensual on her part; it was because this was her first kiss and she wanted it to be so romantic and she felt as though she lost her virginity involuntarily to him! He mentally slapped himself for being an idiot and for ruining it all for her. "_Of course, she wouldn't forgive me so easily! Tomorrow, I'll go and apologize to her no matter how she is going to be towards me!"_ He vowed to himself courageously.

Both were not able to focus on their patient's problem the whole morning and even their Heads noticed something wasn't right between them. Concerned about them, their Heads took them into their respective private offices and had a talk with them. And so there she was, once again, in her Head's office.

"So, do you have any idea why Mr. Malfoy's been this way since morning?" began Hermione's Head.

"No."

"You're lying to me, Sweetie and I don't like liars. You'd better tell me the truth or else."

"Fine, Mam, I just learnt about a few days ago he was a Veela, and I am his mate. But, something out-of-the-ordinary happened on Saturday, while I was being invited in his Manor : he forced a kiss on me!"

"Is that why you won't speak to him all morning?"

"Yes, exactly. I'm not fully ready to forgive him yet."

"But did you know his boss told me he was like a lost puppy because you wouldn't talk to him? And he had no appetite for lunch either."

"What? You mean he's been hurting himself by not eating and drinking because of me?"

"Yes, Hermione. Now I want you to think hard about it. Revenge may be sweet to you now, but is it truly worth it? Plus, you two got to work together on restoring Matilda's sanity. We can't afford to have our Staff going insane because of a silly little incident."

"But it wasn't a small incident for me, it was a big deal for me! He humiliated me by kissing me without my consent!"

"I understand a non-consensual kiss is terrible, but think about an unmated Veela's need for his or her mate. He constantly needs you and I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to force it on you, Dearie."

"I know that since I just got a lecture about Unclaimed Veelas from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley last night."

"Then you must know how hard it is for him to be away from you. I am literally surprised Draco could hold so long without being close to you."

"Is that so terrible for Veelas to not be near their mates?"

"Just take a look at him and you'll know how horrible he must feel about himself right now and with you, blaming him for something that was out of his control."

"Thank you, Mam."

"Anytime, Dear."

All this time while she was talking to her Head, Draco was called in his Head's office as well. It was decorated with antique-looking things and with such taste, that Draco couldn't help but to admire the room he was in. He thought he was called to talk about Matilda's state of mind and progress, but to his shock, his Head started with:

"So my colleague and I noted something very different between you and Miss Granger since you began working together."

"But Sir, I thought this was about Matilda Huggs' memory loss—"

"No, never you mind that. This is about you. Because you got the whole department worried about you. Not only me, but also all your friends and colleagues in St-Mungo's who care about you. And this is indeed affecting us all on a whole. So I want to know why you are this way, and why you didn't bother eating and drinking at lunch. And your close friend and ex-school-mate Zabini told me all about you being a Veela, and Miss Granger being your mate. So I guess something must have happened between you two, please do tell me what, so I can help you resolve this as as soon as possible."

"I appreciate you caring about me, but this is between her and me—"

"No, as this, is affecting the whole Staff. I want to know the truth, Draco, for everyone's sake, not only yours." His Head was very firm about this.

"Fine, she won't talk to me because I forced a kiss on her 2 days ago in my own home. She thought I was trying to seduce her and maybe to rape her, but I never meant to kiss her… and I just lost control of myself, but I feel she doesn't really understand my Veela nature."

"So it was all a misunderstanding?" concluded his Head.

"Yes, Sir and a mistake. If I could, I'd take it back, but I can't rewind time."

"Draco, maybe, just maybe you'll find your mate in a different mindset about it this afternoon."

"You think?" Draco didn't dare to get his hopes too high about it, because he wouldn't be able to bear it if it weren't the case.

"Yes, she might have forgiven already." His department's manager looked at him tenderly, and after he left his office, he mumbled to himself:

"This girl is stubborn as a mule. She won't be swayed so easily. I hope her Head's conversation with her did some good for Draco. Poor guy. I wouldn't like to be in his shoes right now."

Hermione, after her talk with her manager, and although her anger and her hurt feelings began to fade slowly away in the afternoon, she still thought to make things more difficult for him. She decided he's got to earn her trust back, so that was why she never deigned to look at Draco whenever he was within her vicinity, as her Head suggested for her to do.

But the Veela inside of Draco desperately longed for his mate's forgiveness. And as he could now feel her anger and feminine pride being hurt, he understood it was time to give her some personal space, and some time to think things through, all by herself. If he forced her to face him now, it wouldn't do him any good, because she was adamantly determined to hold it against him, even though she knew it wasn't his intentions to kiss her that fatal Saturday afternoon in his Manor.

At the end of the day, Hermione's eventually realized how really hurt Draco was by this too, and how really silly her grudge against him was when she saw his face briefly : it was paler than a ghost's. And she knew she shouldn't have looked into Draco's eyes, but she did so accidentally when she stumbled across him in a random corridor in the hospital, when he was about to leave work for home. That regretful look on Draco's face was so haunting to her and for her, it felt as if she were staring right into his soul and his soul that needed her forgiveness so much, and that was what truly persuaded her to speak to him again: he actually did regret it all and she was causing him such agonizing pain by refusing obstinately to talk to him at all.

But now her problem was to tell him she forgave him and was wholly ready to discuss things over with him. "How can I tell him I already forgave him for his mistake and I am ready now to talk things over with him?" She was thinking out loud after work.

As she was walking back to her own small apartment by the countryside, all the ridiculously exaggerated bitterness she felt towards Draco vanished from her compassionate heart, because she could not forget his sorrowful and soulful eyes, as if they were begging her for a chance to apologize genuinely to her face-to-face and earnestly.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him I forgave him." She said to herself once in her room, alone with herself. And after she fell into the lands of dreams and reveries, she got to dream about Draco's pleading eyes long in the night.

A/N's: I'll be away for 2-3 days on holidays, so no updates until then, sorry for readers who are waiting for it!

AS ALWAYS, I LOVE FEEDBACK, SO PLEASE REVIEW! THEY TRULY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE BETTER FOR YOU, MY READERS! DON'T JUST FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW IT, RE-VIEW IT TOO, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP!


	8. Because I love you, you dumbass Veela!

After a night of troubled sleep and incessantly seeing Draco's sad eyes in her dreams, she swore to go and find him first thing in the morning. However, when she got to his office in St-Mungo's by Floo, he wasn't there and his male secretary was there instead on his desk. He informed her about Draco's critical situation :

"His parents brought him to us last night, because he refused to eat and drink and skipped over dinner and breakfast this morning. You'd better go and see him. The only thing that'll change his mind about starving himself to death is you."

"Thank you, Mr.?"

"Alfonso."

"Than you, Mr. Alfonso, I will go and see him now. Do you know where he is now?"

"In the Emergency Wing for all Purposes."

Hermione couldn't think about work before she got to see how Draco was with her own two eyes. All the way to the Emergency Aisle, she was muttering to herself :

"How stupid I was. And look at what I've done to him because of a kiss!" She now fully regretted being so angry at Draco for nothing. And she conceded she made a mountain out of a molehill. "I shouldn't have waited so long to tell him, now he's probably dying because of me!" She blamed herself for being so hard on him, and for not understanding his Veela needs for her better. She promised herself she would the next time she talked to him. "And to think I've taken care of an Unmated Veela myself for about a year, I should have recognized an Unbonded Veela's symptoms. I am so incompetent, even in my field." Then she thought she ought to get to Draco as quickly as she could, because he was really somewhere between life and death, since he was away from her for 2 days, and this was nearly costing his life, but she didn't know just how much his mental and physical health deteriorated since she left him broken-hearted in his parents' house.

With these apprehensive thoughts twirling in her head, she was walking as fast as possible to the Hospital's Emergency Wing. Too bad the place didn't have a fireplace, she could have Flooed herself in. And she couldn't Apparate inside all of St-Mungo's either, because if she did, she would disturb the already upset patients. And that was St-Mungo's golden and first rule : no sudden movements or deafening sounds anywhere in the establishment, because it would interfere with the patients' healing process, especially the insane ones.

She was finally in Draco's emergency room, and to her surprise, she found a Medi-Nurse already there, trying her best to give him his much needed nutrients from her wand's tip into his veins, in some sort of liquid form, and he was laying in his hospital bed, deathly pale, unconscious or sleeping, she didn't know which. Intrigued and amazed by what the Nurse's been doing, she asked her :

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh, Miss. Granger, welcome to the Emergency Wing, it's good to see you here. As you can see, I am trying to give Mr. Malfoy his foods and drinks from my wand's tip into his veins, a method developed by a famous Healer, inspired by Muggle practices, for patients who wouldn't eat or drink, either because they physically can't, or they just don't want to." The Medi-nurse answered her.

"So you are doing this because he refuses to feed himself?" asked an anxious Hermione.

"Correct, and you came just on time. Although I know you'd love to discuss this fascinating way of feeding somebody else, but it'll have to wait. Your job here is to make him willing to eat and drink on his own again."

"Why is he refusing to eat and drink?" As she was asking this, she knew she cared about him now, and not just because he was a Veela and she was his mate, but because she truly loved him and didn't want to lose him over something as trivial as a kiss.

"Because he thinks you hate him for the kiss, so he is punishing himself for it."

"So everybody knows about us?"

"Yes, your Heads told the whole Staff and me about it."

"Great, just great."

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn about the kiss, maybe he wouldn't have fallen so ill. Now it's up to you to make it all right for him."

"You seem to know a lot about Veelas."

"I've researched about them in depth when I was in school, because I was interested in them and their mates."

"Oh, fine then." Hermione simply said in answer to the Medi-nurse. After a while, the Nurse said to her:

"I've done all I could for him. Now the thing he needs the most is you, his Mate. He needs to know you've forgiven him. You have forgiven him for it, did you?"

"Yes I did, and that's why I came for him. Thank you for caring for him, for me."

"Not a problem, it's my job to care for my patients. And good luck with him, you'll need it." And she went out of Draco's room, leaving Hermione alone with him.

Right now, she saw, he was in a semi-sleeping state, and it was just ideal for her to tell him she forgave him for the accidental kiss as she wouldn't have to confront his reactions about it, the things she feared the most about just now. She remembered while working with Fleur, that Veelas, no matter Unclaimed or not, loved their mates' touch and it reinvigorated and revitalized them. So while he was semi-sleeping, looking almost dead, she held his hand, trying to reanimate him with her hand in his. She said to him :

"Draco, please, wake-up, wake-up! Don't be dead! I am extremely sorry about how I over-reacted Saturday, but in the moment, I didn't know you couldn't control yourself, and it was my fault for not knowing more about Veelas when I should have, since I've taken care of one for almost a year. But I was too blinded by my unfounded rage against you, because you stole my first kiss and against my will! But now, upon reflecting on it, I really shouldn't have blamed you for it, because it wasn't something under your control. Now, I don't understand exactly how it happened, but I want to find out, to prevent this from occurring again between us."

All the while she was saying this to him, he was gradually waking up from his black out. And he heard everything she said, even though he was in a half-comatose state. He was glad his mate forgave him at last. But he wanted to hear more from her, so he faked being unconscious for a while longer. But she fell silent, and held his hand the whole time. Now, Draco, fully awake from his passing out, said back to her :

"Thank you for forgiving me for the kiss. I was so afraid you wouldn't, and I am really really sorry about it!"

"So you decided the best course of action for you to take was to starve yourself almost to death!" said a now angry Hermione, angry because Draco cared so little about his own health.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't care about me and wouldn't want to Mate with me anyway, after I forced a kiss on you and I'd die either way!" He said, poorly defending himself.

"Now you know I care deeply about you and never do that to yourself again, do you hear me?! And I don't want to lose you Draco, over something so silly!"

"But it wasn't silly for you initially, yes? You thought I stole your virginity? What happened to that?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I am a Veela and you are my mate."

"Like that's supposed to explain anything?"

"Well, as a Veela, and you, as my life-mate, I can feel what you feel, and your joy, and your happiness and your frustrations, sadness."

"So you've been invading my mind?"

"Not exactly. I can sometimes sense your thoughts and feelings, especially when it's this intense. I didn't do it on purpose either!"

"I wasn't going to say that! And anyway, it's good to see you alive again. I thought I was too late for you when I saw the Medi-Nurse giving you foods and such with her wand. Would you eat and drink for me now?"

"Hermione, I have a request I'd like to ask of you, before I say yes." Hermione, impatient about it, just said :

"Yes anything for you."

"Would you like to go on a date with me this evening?"

"Sure, but you can't be away from me for too long, and your birthday is in a few days. And you've got half a week to Bond with me."

"How did you know about this?" This time, it was Draco's turn to be surprised.

"From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the evening after you forced a kiss on me!"

"So you spent a night with the Weasel."

"No, I didn't. Ron wasn't there, he was in his own place."

"He's got enough money to buy himself a place?!"

"No, he's renting, but that's besides my point."

"What was your point then, when you mentioned my birthday being in a little more than half a week and my need to Mate with you?"

"Well, I wanted to suggest something to you. Since I know you have to be with me, your Mate, at all times, during the Courtship and because you're Unmated, I thought maybe I could move in with you in your Manor, that way, you won't faint again because I'm not near you."

"Hermione, what in Merlin's Hell, I don't understand you. Saturday, you were so furious about me kissing you, and now you're the one asking if you could move in with me, why?"

"Yes, because I know you can't be away from me for too long, you'll frequently lose energy if you do so. And I really don't want this to happen to you again, after I realized how much I really cared about you, in the romantic way." For Draco, in disbelief after hearing her words, this was like a love declaration from his mate to him. And how precious that was to him.

"So you're doing this, because you pity me?" He said it purposely though, to make her see if she were doing it out of pity for him, or really because she truly loved him.

"No, because I love you, you dumbass Veela!" And this was music to his ears.

"I don't believe you, say it again!"

"Once is enough, I won't repeat myself for your enjoyment, Mr. Veela." Seeing as she was about to go, he said urgently :

"WAIT, HERMIONE! What about our first date this evening?" Returning on her steps, she said :

"Well, seeing as you and I are busy with Matilda Huggs, I think the best moment for that is Friday evening for both of us, after work." She had her own priorities, and in Hermione Granger's life, her professional life came before her love life.

After she sorted things out with Draco, she was in a much lighter mood and felt better about herself. And all the Staff in St-Mungo's noticed how willing she was to work with him now on Matilda's memory loss problem and to spend time with him.

A day after she and Draco worked things out with each other, they were partly successful with Matilda. Huggs, all of sudden remembered about being a Witch, after seeing herself use some involuntary magic. But she still couldn't remember about her school years at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco were both delighted about it for her. And to celebrate this small success in their career lives, Hermione moved in definitely with her Veela that night, after partying with their co-workers. Narcissa and Lucius welcomed her back with open arms in their ancestors' home.

A/N: I'll be away on vacation for a while (3-4 days), so I won't update on Week-ends, nor the Monday and Tuesday after this week-end.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ THE PASSIONATE AND HOT SEX SCENES WHEN HERMIONE'S GOING TO BE LIVING WITH DRACO IN HIS HOME! ALTHOUGH NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON.


	9. I want you inside of me, my Veela!

Hermione, upon registering the fact that she did indeed like him, no, loved him, and cared about him after what happened to him because of her, had a good, proper look at him when she was in his Mansion and after settling in her guest room in the night after their party, near Draco's. She had no time nor the leisure to do so when she was so caught up with his health issues, after the disaster that took place last Saturday.

To her, he looked painfully handsome, and decidedly more healthy than he was when he was taken to the Hospital by his parents. One look at him, and she saw him in a new light. Before that, in school, she never really had the occasion to look at him closely, because he was always insulting her and she was busy defending herself against him calling her "Mudblood". And now, although there were still some verbal sparring between them, she understood it was done only in tease, and therefore didn't take the bait like when he just started Courting her.

And that one look at him, changed her opinion of him forever. Before, she never thought of him as "sexy, hot" or anything in-between, but now, she thought : "Oh Dear Gods, how come I've never noticed how good he looked before? And why in Merlin am I thinking this about him now? I am not a shallow girl. Usually, I don't notice these things about guys. I must have drank too much at the party." All the while saying this to herself, she was thinking : "And this Slytherin sex God is mine, mine alone." Then, coming back to her normal self, she asked herself why in Merlin she was having these complicated new thoughts about Draco, her Veela.

But what she couldn't know was that she was also starting to feel the Pull, or rather, in the more common language, the Attraction towards her Veela, as his Mate. Or maybe she did feel it before too, just after learning she was his Mate, but had other things on her mind to take note of it.

"Talking to yourself, again, Hermione?" asked Draco, as he was walking into her room.

"No, I am just thinking out loud to myself."

"That's unhealthy, love."

"Love?"

"Yes, since you forgave me for my mistake and agreed to me Courting you again, I figured I'd call you that because I truly do love you. Consider it as my special nickname for you, since you like to call me : my Dragon."

"Okay. Draco, I just wanted to know something more about you?" she asked him timidly.

"Yes, what is it, love?"

"Did you really bed with all these other Slytherin girls?" That was on her mind ever since he began Courting her and she was dying to know if she were going to be his first or not.

"Are you getting jealous, love?" asked Draco, amused by her question.

"No, I just want to know if you really did it with any other girl before me."

"To be very honest, I never felt any serious attraction towards any of the stuck-up Pure-Blood Slytherin girls, they threw themselves at me. And I didn't know why then, but I always felt a special soft spot towards you, ever since the moment I first laid my eyes on you. But now I know it's because my Veela self chose you as my Soulmate. I couldn't believe it at first, but with time, I've come to accept it."

"That was why you were so mean to me all these years? Because you secretly liked me?" Hermione finally had some light about his reasons for being so horrible to her at Hogwarts.

"Yes, and all those dumb prejudices I had about blood purity and all those stupid ideas about your blood being dirty stopped me from being nice to you. But I'll admit, I did see you as a very pretty and attractive girl, in my school years. Why are you bringing this up, out of the blue?"

"Because I'm starting to feel the same about you, as well."

"Do you mean, you feel attracted to me, physically too?" He surely hoped she did.

"Yes, I do, Draco." Now, not only did she find him physically extremely attractive, but her carnal and sexual want for him was there too, something she wasn't ready for just yet. She now understood why he failed to contain his lust for her in the Gardens. She now didn't blame it on him at all for it anymore.

"It's normal, after all, you are my Mate. It's normal for you to want me this way too. Don't be shy to show it to me either, my lovely Mate."

"You mean, you want me as much as I want you?"

"Yes."

And there she thought that by moving in with him, she'd solve his sexual tension problems towards her. Yet she had the same problems towards him now, and had no idea about how to deal with them. This wasn't something she often talked about with Harry and Ron nor her parents, nor anyone close to her, for that matter.

"Are you regretting it, moving in with me?"

"Oh no, absolutely not! But I don't know what to do with what I'm feeling towards you right now. It's like I can't control it."

"Now you should know how I felt about you while you were in the Gardens, so close to me. It was impossible for me to resist it, so I totally succumbed to it."

"Yes. I understand it now and I want to do something about these new feelings I have for you, but I don't know what exactly."

Draco thought she was too adorable, like this, and she was very brave, for admitting these unashamedly to him. For the Veela inside of him, this meant there were no more trust issues and other barriers between him and his Mate.

"I think, I have an idea about how you should handle them. Come with me." And a lust-filled Draco took her into his own room.

"Do you mean, doing that?"

"Yes, are you scared of it, Love?"

"No, I think I need you, just as much as you need me."

"You finally understood this. We are in this together."

"But this isn't the Bond, right?" Hermione needed to make sure about that.

"No, this isn't the Bond, this is called making love to your Veela."

"I can't believe I'm doing this before our first date and before my marriage!"

"Sometimes in life, love, you just have to go with the flow, and to take things as they come. But I won't tell any other soul about you being a naughty girl tonight, I promise. So tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you inside of me, my Veela." She answered without hesitation nor shame. And Draco obliged by closing the distance between them, pushed her gently onto his four poster bed, and started undoing her clothes and he fiddled with her silk bras, making her breasts more humid. She felt his hands and arms massaging her body, it was a moment of intense passion for both of them : the Mate and the Veela. She began doing the same things to him and his naked body melted of heat against hers, and with him moaning and groaning in hot pleasure. He then started to plant kisses on her cheeks, neck and trailed them down below her stomach, sucking her skin each time he kissed her. This was a thousand times better for Draco and Hermione than the forced kiss on her lips almost a week ago. He could feel she was truly enjoying him seducing her, and he was going to give her the time of her life.

And as he began to penetrate her slowly after their foreplay, she felt a mixture of shyness and fear, but after her initial shock, she got over it and began to like it, growing hungry for more, and at last, fully gave herself to her Veela, and willingly this time. She just hoped, in the back of her mind, that Lucius and Narcissa were sound asleep in their Master bedroom and didn't hear them doing that to each other. Draco, upon realizing she was really a virgin, slowed down his thrusting into her, afraid he might hurt her and break her hymen by going too strongly about it. No words were exchanged between the couple, just a series of passionate groans, moans and other not distinguishable growling noises. And there was no need for any Lubricating potions or the like, because Hermione and Draco were already ripe enough for each other, so neither she or he felt any pain, but only thorough pleasure, even though this was her and his first time.

He unexpectedly grew wings during their love-making session. This put Hermione off-balance, because he was already inside of her, and holding her tightly with his hands, scorching her now bare skin with every one of his touch. But, she already saw him with wings in the Hogs' Head, so as he was penetrating her gently, she started to delicately tickle one of his wings when his left one touched her fingers, and this was the ultimate pleasure for him since a Veela's wings were his or her most sensitive body parts, and he was in 7th Heaven as she was doing that to him. Both cried out of pleasure when they orgasmed, during several hours, before falling into sleep, clasped against each other.

It was now time for both Draco and Hermione to get to work, after their night of passion, but the 2 of them wished they could just linger in bed a while longer. It was Narcissa who called them down for Breakfast that morning. She knew what they did with each other, since she found her son's Mate in his bedroom and on his bed, though didn't say a thing about it to Lucius at Breakfast, since she and her Veela husband had been through the same when he was Unmated. But she thought Hermione should have just Mated with her son, since this would have solved their passionate want for each other more completely. But then again, she knew her son's Mate didn't know that, and she assumed Hermione just slept with him thinking this would satisfy their needs for each other. She had to tell the young inexperienced girl that doing that would only increase their carnal appetite for each other every time they did it and that the only way out of it for her and him was to go through the full Bonding ritual. She had the opportunity to talk to her soon-to-be daughter in-law, after their day at work. She was quite happy about something, Narcissa noted.

"Hermione, won't you tell me what you're smiling about?"

"It's about Matilda Huggs, the patient who couldn't remember about her being a Witch. Now she remembered miraculously after she's used some magic herself and after Draco and I talked to her, she seems to vaguely remember about her days at Hogwarts."

"Fantastic news, Dear."

"Yes it is, for our patient. You're not there only to ask about our professional lives, right, Narcissa?" Because Hermione was an excessively perceptive girl, so she sensed Draco's Mother wanted to talk about something more with her.

"Yes. About last night, when you and my son, er…how should I say…" she began awkwardly.

"Made love to each other?" said Hermione candidly.

"Yes, about that. I just wanted to let you to know, that doing that would only make Draco want you even more and make you want him more, especially now because it's almost his 19th birthday."

"So what's to be done about it?" Hermione thought she should feel ashamed of herself talking about this so openly to her future Mother in-law, but she didn't, partly because she knew Narcissa was only trying to help her with her son. "_But she could have told me sooner before I did that with him…_" She thought to herself.

"The only solution to this is to completely Mate with him. Only then will he and you feel fully complete and satisfied."

"I planned this as a surprise for his birthday after our first date, Narcissa."

"The more you wait, the more you'll want him and the more he'll desire you until this drives the 2 of you nuts."

"I know, thank you for the advice." Hermione said, a bit dryly, because Narcissa's open-mindedness about it made her feel a wee uneasy. After their talk, she spent the night with Draco, star-gazing, in the Gardens, neither wanting to talk about what happened yesterday night.

SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER OR FANFIC IN GENERAL? FEEL FREE TO SAY IT BECAUSE I WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITING! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! SO DON'T JUST FAVOURITE IT OR FOLLOW IT, REVIEW IT TOO, THANK YOU, READERS!

Also a note : Chapter 10 is going to be the last one! So enjoy while it lasts! And speak your mind about it!


	10. Your Veela and your Mate, forever!

"Oh no, not another day of work." groaned Hermione after sleeping in Draco's room again. He didn't mind her sleeping on his bed, in fact, he loved it because he could cuddle his Mate and snog her all he wanted, without having to go in another room for it.

"Just one more before our date and then the week-end." said Draco, enthusiastically. He wasn't enthused by his work, no, but he was excited and anxious about their first date. He planned to treat her to dinner tonight in a 5 star restaurant and lounge in Diagon Alley. He hoped she was going to like it, as much as his hand-made breakfast he fixed for her a few mornings ago when he first began Courting her.

"Yeah. But I don't want to work on Hugg's case again." She sighed heavily after saying that.

"Hermione, love, I never thought I'd hear you complain about work. I remember you were very hard-working and overly studious at Hogwarts, your nose always in a book." He teased her. Not taking his bait, she simply said :

"Yes I know. But now it's different, I have my love and sex lives to mind about too." Draco's face reddened a bit at their love-making night's mention.

"It's time to go to work, now, love." She groaned again.

The whole Friday in St-Mungo's, they were unable to get any work done. Both were absent-minded and not able to concentrate on their patient. However, Miss Huggs now remembered bits and bits of her school years at Hogwarts, due to Hermione and Draco just talking to her about their own school years. This seemed to trigger Matilda's memories, so all day long, they just talked to her about their years as Hogwarts' students. And this satisfied their Heads.

In truth, Hermione couldn't work on Huggs' memory problem because she was constantly thinking about Draco, and wanting him in her once again. She discovered she had a little naughty side too. And Narcissa's words to her yesterday proved to be true. She wanted him more and more now, after having made love to him. It was the same for Draco, while she was this close to him, he couldn't bear it not being inside of her and wanted to be in her again and again and again. This tortured him and he didn't know what to do about it.

During their afternoon break, Draco talked to Hermione about their personal love lives' problems in a private room, not in the public room reserved for St-Mungo's employees, rather than discussing about Huggs, because he just couldn't stand it anymore, not being inside his Mate.

"So Hermione, are you feeling it too?" He asked her bluntly.

"You mean, the intolerable want to be in you?"

"Yeah."

"Your Mother said we should just Mate with each other, and that's the only way to get out of this major problem."

"You've talked to her about this?"

"No, she talked to me yesterday evening, after we've got back from work."

"Oh. Why didn't she tell me anything?"

"I don't know how she works. Maybe it's because I'm female too."

"Yeah, maybe. So, when are we going to Mate with each other? Did you choose a moment for it?" asked Draco impatiently.

"I was planning it as a surprise for your birthday on Sunday night, but seeing as neither of us could wait any longer, I thought we should do it tonight, after our date. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's great. Because quite frankly, I think I'm going to go insane, if I don't Mate with you soon. But did you know, Hermione, that Mating with a Veela is equal to being engaged to him or her, in the Veelae's traditions?"

"No, are you sure about it?"

"Yes, quite sure. Last night, my Father told me all about it when I told him I was planning to propose to you and Mate with you after our date."

"Right then. Why doesn't anybody bother to tell me all I should know about Veelae?"

"Because it's more exciting and thrilling this way."

"No, I hate thrills and excitements. I like it when I'm in control of things." She said, pouting.

"There are some things in life, that you just can't control, love."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back to work, break's up."

And they went back to talking to Matilda Huggs'. And it really did her some good because now, she was able to remember what a wand was and even how to cast some basic minor spells. And their Heads thanked them for being such efficient Healers. And as he was listening to their managers' "thank you" speech, Draco thought this was ironic, since all Hermione and he did was to talk to her, nothing else.

After work, Hermione was in her own room, preparing herself for their date. Draco couldn't resist the temptation to peek inside his Mate's room, and so he used a spell allowing him to see through walls, since Hermione shut her door tight.

"_Oh gosh, I am one lucky Veela, to have her as my Mate! I can't believe I didn't want her to be my Mate, at first, I was so stupid then." _He was thinking these about his Mate after he saw her in her room, and that one peek at her took his breath away. "_She is an Angel on Earth_!"

After she was done making herself up, they went to the restaurant. Draco reserved a special VIP dinning room for them. He promised himself he was going to treat her like his Queen tonight. Hermione was abashed at the private and lavishly decorated dinning room, fixed just for them two.

"Draco, you shouldn't have spent so much on me, a regular dinner night would have been just fine…" she began.

"No, Hermione, I wanted to do this for you because I stole your first kiss. Now, I want you to enjoy yourself, without feeling guilty about it."

And no more was said about their date's expenses. But still, Hermione thought he could have just brought her to the 3 Broomsticks or anything that didn't cost him a fortune. However, Draco didn't like talking about the foods' and the special room's prices, so they went on talking about each other's lives.

"So, what are your parents doing, in the Muggle world?" Draco was curious about the Grangers, since she never once mentioned them to him.

"They are both dentists."

"What?"

"Dentists, it means they are Teeth-Healers. But of course, they can't do any magic, so they do everything the Muggle way."

"Okay. My mother doesn't work, she doesn't have to, but my Father does." He said, though without being pretentious like he was when he was a student at Hogwarts.

"What does he do?"

"He's running some businesses and served as a Ministry official before he got put in Azkban by you, Potter and Weasley in our 5th year."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault; he was a Death-Eater back then."

"Why don't we talk about something lighter, like why do Veelae have Mates and such and how do they choose their Mates?" She asked as she was drinking her soup. Now she knew from Draco's mouth that the correct plural term for "Veelas" was "Veelae" because of it's Norse origins.

"Who knows why. It's part of being a Veela, I guess. As for how do they choose their Mates, I've no idea about it either. There isn't an answer to every whys in the world, Hermione."

After their main course, they were both too full for any dessert, so instead, they chose to have tea. Draco left a generous tip as he was very satisfied about the waiter' service, because he didn't flirt with nor stare at his Mate, like most guys would upon seeing a beautiful girl such like her.

It was almost 9 p.m. after their romantic date, and both couldn't stand anymore wait, so they decided to Bond with each other to be finally complete. For Draco the Veela, he instinctively knew what to do about it. But Hermione was a bit lost about her part in the Bonding.

"Love, relax, just let me guide you." Draco reassured her, as he naturally grew fangs and wings and was about to take a bite into her flesh. Hermione let out a cry of satisfaction after he bit her and protectively hugged her with his wings.

"So, I just do the same to you after you, erm, bite me?" asked a non-plussed Hermione.

"Yes. Just take a small bite in me, wherever you like and say I'm yours forever."

"I, as your Mate, am claiming you as mine, forever." Hermione said, after she bit Draco in his neck and hugged him back.

"And now, we are Mated for life." Draco said with fatality in his voice. And he put his engagement ring on her right hand's 4th finger.

The next morning after their Bonding, they no longer lusted after each other so passionately anymore. Both Draco's parents noticed they needed each other less, until they could be on their own at the afternoon tea party Narcissa organized for the Household. A bit before teatime, Narcissa asked her son's Mate if she did take her advice on Bonding with a Veela. She answered yes and was expecting Draco's Mother to be angry or mad at her, but Narcissa knew best and congratulated her upon seeing her son's engagement ring on her finger.

"It's a family heirloom, Dear. It's been within the Malfoys' family for generations." She said proudly.

"I didn't know it was this precious!" exclaimed Hermione when Narcissa told her that.

"Yes, the Malfoy men use it to propose to their loved one. Lucius gave it to me when I was about your age. Now it's yours." She said as she was looking at it fondly.

"And you gave it to Draco, so he could give it to me yesterday night, during our Bonding?"

"Yes, and I suppose you feel utterly complete now, after Bonding with my son, as I told you before?"

"Yes, I am content."

"Mother, Hermione, what are you talking about?" asked Draco as he joined in their private little talk.

"Your Bonding and proposal to her, my Dragon." answered Narcissa, now with tears in her eyes. Draco was a little embarrassed at that, but he sat down at the table and had tea with his dear little Mate and his Mother, Lucius was out as he had a business meeting with some of his unsatisfied clients.

Sunday was his 19th birthday. And Hermione brought him his Breakfast in bed, and ate hers with him as well. And he spent his whole birthday with his Mate, playing and listening to music, and dancing, and thought this was the best birthday he's ever had in his entire life.

**Several months later after Draco got Mated with Hermione**

"I still can't believe you're getting married to Malfoy and you're going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy!" said Harry on Hermione's wedding day. Ron was invited too, but didn't come and this disappointed her a tidbit, but she didn't let this ruin the most important day in her life : she was getting married to the man her heart truly belonged to. Draco asked Zabini to be his best man and Ginny was Hermione's maid of honour. And other Gryffindor girls were there too, as her bridesmaids, as were her parents, the Grangers.

"Well, yeah, I can't believe it either, but I do love him with my whole heart, Harry. And thank you for being so comprehensive and supportive about it."

"That's what friends are for, Hermione! And congratulations!" Harry answered her. He too, was now engaged to Cho Chang, his teenage crush, so he could understand why his best friend was beaming with happiness, and wasn't against the wedding anymore, after learning how much Malfoy, his former enemy at School, treasured her.

To Draco the Veela, Hermione was a vision in white and gold as the latter was walking towards him with her bridesmaids and she had a crown of tiny fairy Golden flowers in her bushy brown hair, also freshly picked from their Gardens in the morning.

"Do you, Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger, as your wife, and promise to cherish her and to love he all your life, in health or in illness, in poverty or in wealth?" asked an official from the Ministry. They both chose to get married civilly, and not in a Church, because Draco was a Veela, and she wasn't religious, so a marriage in Church didn't mean anything to either of them.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, agree to take Draco Abraxas Malfoy, as your husband, to love him your whole life, whether in health or in sickness, in poverty or in richness?"

"Yes I do."

"And till death doth us part." Both said in unison. This was particularly true to Veela couples, since the Veela wouldn't live if his or her Mate died.

Two months after their honeymoon on a tropical beach, she got pregnant, which made Draco the proudest father ever, and the most complete and happiest mated Veela in history. Narcissa and Lucius had a granddaughter and a grandson to spoil rotten after their daughter in-law gave birth to a set of blond-brown haired twins. The girl was Hermione's spitting image, and the boy looked like Draco when he was a baby. Draco, Hermione, Narcissa and Lucius named them both : Scorpius Granger Malfoy and Rosaline Jane Malfoy.

Hermione got estranged with Ron after becoming Draco's wife and his marriage to Lavender Brown, but she kept contact with Harry all this time and he was always there for her as her best friend, after he visited them more than once with his wife, Mrs. Cho Chang Potter.

A/N: DONE AND COMPLETE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO READ IN MY UPCOMING DRAMIONE PROJECT : DRACO, MY MERMAN. I'm looking to improve as a fanfic author, so I love to read your opinions/thoughts/ideas about my stories. And if you have any suggestions for my fanfic, please say so, thank you for reading me, everyone! Don't forget to review my story after reading it!


End file.
